


What To Say

by PlayerOneMell



Series: Two Grown Ass Gay Men Crying [4]
Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Anxiety, Engagement, Engagement Announcement, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Nerves, Spooning, boyf riends - Freeform, snowflakes, some cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: After a rough ride of hospitals, wheelchairs, a surgery, a squip, and all of their life! Jeremy and Michael finally got engaged. It was a messy ride to get there, and now Jeremy fears even the tiniest thing to worry about. What if this all goes wrong? Not the marriage or the engagement, but telling everyone. What will they think? Will they approve? Perhaps it will all go up in flames, Rich is going to be there. However, there's nothing Michael and Jeremy can't handle together. It'll be perfect...(That sounds angsty but I swear it's not.)





	What To Say

Michael adjusts the headphones on his neck and his hands shake a little, supporting the engagement ring on his finger. He can hear Jeremy's heavy breathing from the other room. Michael can walk, but he isn't the best at stairs so he calls up to Jeremy. 

“Jer! Bud, are you all right?” Michael calls up the stairs.  
“Y-y-yeah.” Jeremy stutters.  
“Come here, would you?” Michael yells up the stairs.

Michael had brain surgery almost seven weeks ago and he's thankful he's still standing. Jeremy comes down the stairs and smiles at how dressed up Michael is. Both the boys got dressed up for their engagement party: Michael is wearing green and black; Jeremy is wearing navy blue. 

“Baby, are you okay?” Michael asks, seeing the worry in Jeremy's eyes.  
“H-h-how do we do this?” Jeremy stutters. “W-what if-”  
“What if nothing, it's going to be perfect.” Michael counters whatever fear could be in Jeremy's head. “Jer, you're shaking. Come here.” 

Michael holds Jeremy and lets him hear his heartbeat. Michael couldn't do this awhile ago and now he's so thankful he can. He only started walking a week ago, so he's shaky at times, but he can do everything he used to perfectly. The boys went ice skating the night before, the first day of Chanukah, a tradition they do every year. It's something they thought they would not be doing at all, but life can change in one day. At least, that's what life is like in New York City.

“I'm just scared of what they'll think. We are only twenty two!” Jeremy sighs. “And we are getting married really quickly after the engagement.”  
“That's because I'm one of the greatest wedding planners in the world and can't wait to be your husband.” Michael presses a kiss onto Jeremy's head. 

It's no surprise between the boys that they are almost rushing this. Michael and Jeremy would both end up having that stress hang over their heads. And who wants all the stress of a big wedding? It’ll be their friends and their parents. Why make things complicated? After all the stress they just went through, a small wedding seems like the best idea. All that really matters is that they love each other. 

“If you want, I can do all the talking.”  
“No, let's do this together.” Jeremy takes a deep breath. “Like we do everything. Even proposing.” Jeremy laughs, looking at his engagement ring. 

Their rings are engraved and would be the ones they used at the wedding for their wedding rings. Michael has PAC man and Jeremy has a PAC man ghost. It's perfect the way their minds thought alike. However, it was awkward they proposed at the same time; yet, neither of them would trade it for anything in the world.

“Well handsome, if we don't get going we are going to be late to our own party.” Michael says. “And no one suspects that we are engaged because they think this is a fancy holiday party.” 

Neither Michael or Jeremy spoke a word of their engagement to the rest of the world. Jeremy had the thought of telling Christine because of the boys are good friends with her, but then they remembered she’s dating Jenna. 

“Which means we take off the rings.” Jeremy sighs.  
“I don't want to either, buddy, but we have to.” Michael says. “I'll put it back on you if you want.”  
“Yes please! Can I put yours on you?”  
“That would be perfect.” Michael gives a sweet smile. 

Jeremy and Michael slip their rings off and hand them to each other for safe keeping. Their fingers interlock as they walk out the door and put jackets on. Jeremy gets cold fast and as snowflakes decorate his face, the tip of his nose going red. Michael gives him a kiss on the cheek. The snow beautifully accents Jeremy’s freckles, and it makes Michael’s heart skip a beat. 

“I'm so in love with you.” Michael says.  
“Not as much as I'm in love with you.” Jeremy pokes Michael's nose.  
“Not possible.” Michael kisses Jeremy's forehead, getting Jeremy to laugh. “Do you want to walk? It's not too cold out, right?”  
“Yeah, we don't live far from the venue. We can always take the subway home.”  
“All right!” Michael says.  
“I just might get extremely, totally, very much cold. If I get sick? I’m blaming you.” Jeremy teases.

Michael stuck his tongue out in response to Jeremy, and a snowflake fell directly on it. Jeremy giggles, and Michael rolls his eyes. Michael pokes Jeremy’s nose which is a beautifully rosy pink now. Jeremy’s not sure if it’s the cold or the blush. 

On the cold, but not too cold, December evening, the boys walked together humming holiday music. Jeremy stays close to Michael still feeling shaky inside. Their friends and their parents are about to hear about their engagement. Jeremy's heartbeat feels like its increasing in volume and Jeremy lets ice cold tears run down his face. 

“Hey, you'll be okay. I promise.” Michael says, stopping Jeremy in their walk. 

Michael looks into the stars that glisten in the blue galaxies of Jeremy's eyes. Crystal orbs fall slowly and Michael wipes them away. Jeremy is not the best with people, but this can’t go wrong, right? Michael’s relatively good with people, and it’s not like anyone died!

“We can do this. There's nothing we can't do.” Michael sighs. “Could you see us doing this a few weeks ago?”  
“Honestly, no.” Jeremy pushes a hair behind his ear. “I'm cold, babe.” Jeremy admits quietly.  
“Just one more block.” Michael kisses Jeremy on the lips. “Better?”  
“Is there nothing you can't make better?” Jeremy asks.  
“I don't think I want to find out.” Michael says, swinging their hands as they walk. 

Michael and Jeremy arrive at the venue, a fancy restaurant. They have their own little room. The sparkling lights beat off Jeremy's eyes and Jeremy notices the way they radiate off of Michael's skin. Jeremy smiles as he looks at Michael. 

“What?” Michael asks, laughing a little bit.  
“Nothing. You just look handsome. More than normal, I mean.”  
“Thanks Jer.” Michael rubs his hand against the back of his neck as he blushes.

Rich and Jake are the first two to arrive. Every week, Jake and Rich come into New York City to go ice skating at Rockefeller center. It's where Jake proposed to Rich. A few years ago, in fact. They’re still engaged, but they’re still excited to get married. Michael and Jeremy will be first in the group- no surprise there. 

“Thup tall ath!” Rich says, pulling Jeremy into an awkward bro hug. “Mell, what up?” Rich says, trying not to say words with the letter s in them.  
“Mell, Jeremy, doing better?”  
“Do I look like I'm in a fuckin wheelchair?” Michael laughs.  
“Congrats dude.” Jake says.

Jeremy's hands shake and Michael holds onto both of them, and squeezes lightly, hoping they'll stop. Michael looks over and sees Rich and Jake aren't paying attention. Michael kisses the back of Jeremy's hands. 

“Stay calm sweetheart. I'm right here.” Michael whispers. 

Staying calm is not something that Jeremy is very good at when his hands are trembling this much. The speed of the tremor slows as Michael holds Jeremy close to him. 

The next to arrive are Jeremy's dad and Michael's parents. There's lots of handshaking and “how are you” things. The next to arrive are Jenna and Christine. Jenna has her phone out, no surprise there. Jenna knows something's up and glances at Michael and Jeremy, studying their hands. There's nothing there. 

“Wow Michael! You look really nice in green!” Christine exclaims.  
“Doesn't he?” Jeremy blushes.  
“Why don't you wear it more often?” Christine asks.  
“I like wearing red.” Michael admits. “Green is a second. I don't really mind black...just the red sweatshirt is my favorite thing.” Michael knows he wants to be wearing it right now.  
“I always liked that sweatshirt! It really expresses you.” Christine admits.  
“It's very brave. You knew who you were in high school.” Jenna says. “You're pretty cool, Michael Mell.”

Christine and Jenna make their way into the banquet room. Brooke and Chloe are the next two to arrive. Brooke is wearing her signature scarf. Chloe kisses Brooke on the cheek to show off that they're a couple just like everyone in that room. The only single person in the banquet hall is Mr. Heere, but Mr. Heere doesn't seem to mind. He's speaking with Michael's parents. 

The boys eat dinner and chat and then Michael looks at Jeremy. Jeremy is shaking on the inside and Michael takes Jeremy to the bathroom. Michael's feelings never work well with bathrooms, but Jeremy can't handle all the socialization. Besides, Michael would do anything for Jeremy; this includes Michael going into a bathroom to calm his fiancé down.

“Talk to me, my prince.” Michael says, sitting on a bench that happens to be in the bathroom- it's a fancy bathroom. Michael sits on a bench and Jeremy sits on his lap. The last time they did this Jeremy had Mountain Dew red and Michael was in a wheelchair. It's a part of Michael’s life neither of them can forget, but he's going to try. 

“I'm scared.” Jeremy's breath comes out airy.  
“Hey, it's okay. The hard part? We did that. We came out and did all the couple things. It's an engagement, they'll be happy.” Michael sighs. “My mom is gonna thrilled. I still can't believe she made it out here.”  
“I'm happy she's here.” Jeremy sighs. “You want to start or me?”  
“I can start it...wanna put the rings on now?” Michael asks.  
“Is that a fuckin question?” 

Michael and Jeremy stick each other's rings on and hold hands. Jeremy puts his left hand in his pocket hiding the ring. Michael's hand rubs his thumb back and forth against the soft skin of Jeremy's fingers as they walk back into the banquet room. Michael clears his throat. 

“Could...I have everyone's attention?” Michael says, keeping his voice strong. 

The banquet room goes silent and Jeremy holds onto Michael tighter. Michael swallows all of his fears. Jeremy looks up at him and nods. 

“Jeremy and I have a little announcement for all of you.” Michael looks down at Jeremy.  
“As y-y-you all know Michael and I have been a couple for a very long time.”  
“You guys didn't break up did you?!?!” Chloe shouts.  
“Chloe! Let them finish!” Jenna says, glancing at her phone and back at the boys.

Jeremy lets out a nervous laugh and keeps a tighter grip on Michael. Michael almost wants to whimper at the grip Jeremy is giving him, but stays strong for Jeremy. After all Jeremy has done for him, and especially everything he did while Michael was in a wheelchair, Michael has to be strong for Jeremy. 

“No, we didn't break up.” Michael roll his eyes at the terrifying thought.  
“We went in another direction instead. Michael, would you like to?”  
“...Same time.” Michael says. 

The boys hold up their hands at the same time, showing their engagement rings to the entire banquet hall. Michael sees his mother smile and puts his arm around Jeremy, kissing his cheek. 

“YOU’RE ENGAGED?” Brooke shouts.  
“OMG OMG OMG!” Jenna is typing viciously at her phone.  
“WELCOME TO THE CLUB!” Rich and Jake shout.  
“I KNEW IT!” Christine cries.  
“CONGRATS YA GAYS!” Chloe shouts.  
“I'm bi.” Jeremy mumbles.  
“Is that really important right now, Jer?” Michael asks, grabbing his face. 

Michael pulls Jeremy into a soft kiss. Everyone rushes them with questions and they reveal their entire engagement story- and their wedding plans since they've decided to have it so quickly. 

“The day Michael started walking again? That’s so cute!” Brooke whines.  
“Apocalypse of the damned, you boys finally finished?” Mr. Heere laughs.  
“What about a wedding party?” Jenna asks, typing quickly.

Then Jeremy and Michael look at each other. It's going over well, but this is a lot to handle. The boys stay attached to each other. Everyone hushes.

“We've talked about it and decided that we only want one person for each of us. Our best men. Although, technically Jeremy is the best man and now I'm lucky enough to marry him. During the ceremony, we would like to just be us up there. Parents walk us down the aisle. All that jazz.” Michael says.  
“If that's cool.” Jeremy mumbles.

Everyone pauses, waiting to hear what the happy couple is going to say next. Jeremy and Michael both take a deep breath.

“Rich, I would like you to be my best man.” Jeremy says.  
“Jake, I would like you to be mine.” Michael says.  
“Really? Dude. I'd be honored!” Jake says, fist bumping Michael.  
“Thame here!” Rich laughs. 

Michael and Jeremy smile at each other. It's perfect. Everything's always perfect when they're by each other's side. When they're working as a team. The boys head home.

“See. Everything was perfect.” Michael says, giving Jeremy a tender kiss on the lips.  
“Only because you were there.” Jeremy smiles against Michael's lips. “We are getting fitted for our tuxes tomorrow.”  
“I know.”  
“Are we moving too fast with this?”  
“I don't think so.” Michael sighs. “This is what I've been waiting for my entire life, why wait any longer?”  
“You're right.” 

Jeremy walks up the stairs and waits for Michael, who's a little slower. The boys dress in their normal sweatpants and baggy t-shirts and get ready for bed. 

“Sometimes I'm convinced we should get an escalator.” Michael laughs.

Michael spoons Jeremy in bed as they get comfortable under the sheets. Jeremy's tired, but not too tired where he can't cuddle with Michael. A warmth comes through Jeremy that comes off of Michael, rather than blankets they're wrapped in. 

“I love you, Mikey.” Jeremy says, nuzzling into Michael's chest.  
“I love you too, Jer-bear.” Michael says, kissing Jeremy's head.

The boys fall asleep in each other's arms, completing another perfect day. It's always a perfect day when they're with each other. The world sure can test them sometimes. With a wedding only few weeks away, the world prepared them for a new test. Marriage. But they'll handle it. Together. As they always do.

**Author's Note:**

> The engagement announcement! I really hope you guys are loving this series. There is plenty more to come but since the posting of "In His Eyes" ended today, I didn't want that to be the only thing posted. In all honesty? I really loved writing that one, and I was heart broken when PlayerTwo and I finished writing it. So, we created this series together. Not that you guys needed a backstory, but you got one. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the four works that are posted in this series and the other two that are written and yet to be posted! Love our boys lots, and hope you guys really have a good time reading this series.  
> ~ PlayerOneMell


End file.
